C'est pas gagné
by Imagie
Summary: Fleur la narcissique et Bill le cynique. Fleur la superficielle qui court après Bill l'indifférent. Fleur un peu trop niaise et Bill un peu trop cruel. Franchement, c'est pas gagné... Personnages complètement OOC!


**C'est Pas Gagné...**

« -Mon Dieu, qu'elle est bavarde! Je vais la tuer... »

Bill soupira. Derrière, Fleur n'arrêtait pas de parler. La jeune femme travaillait comme stagiaire chez Gringott depuis trois semaines, et il n'en pouvait déjà plus de l'entendre. De tous les jeunes et nouveaux employés, il avait fallut que la tâche de former la jeune fille lui tombe dessus!

Elle, elle en était ravie. Absolument enchantée. En fait, elle avait voulu que ce soit lui qui s'occupe d'elle, et cela avait été dur à négocier avec les gobelins. Mais maintenant que Fleur avait ce qu'elle voulait, elle en était tellement heureuse... Que demandait le peuple?

Fleur aurait bien aimé que Bill la remarque, un peu. Bien sûr, il était toujours très courtois avec elle, mais ce n'était pas assez. Après tout, n'était-elle pas une des anciennes participantes du célèbre Tournois des Trois Sorciers? Le dernier? Bill aurait dû se traîner à ses pieds, implorant qu'elle pose les yeux sur lui.

« -Fleur, la coupa soudain Bill, pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas notre travail, au lieu de parler, hein? Sinon, nous allons encore devoir passer la nuit ici.

-Oh, oui! Je ne supporte pas, renchérit la jeune femme sur un ton légèrement arrogant, de devoir rester ici après vingt heures! C'est incroyable comme ces gobelins sont exigeants, non? Chez moi, ce n'est pas du tout, mais alors du tout comme ça... »

Et c'était reparti. Elle allait encore parler des heures, et Bill devrait refaire tout son travail par derrière, parce qu'en plus, elle n'arrivait pas à parler et bosser en même temps. Trois semaines que cela durait, maintenant. Il n'en pouvait plus. On n'employait pas des stagiaires uniquement pour faire fond sonore, tout de même?

« -Euh, Fleur, excuse-moi, l'interrompit encore le jeune homme, se maitrisant de moins en moins, mais pourquoi tu es ici, déjà?

-Pardon?

-Eh bien, tu viens d'avoir ton diplôme. Tu devrais être en train de préparer des études ou quelque chose comme cela, non? Pourquoi t'embêtes-tu avec une place de stagiaire à Gringott?

-Mais enfin, Bill, reprit la jeune femme interloquée, c'est pour toi! »

Le cerveau de Bill se bloqua. Pardon? Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait encore, cette grosse cruche?

« -Hein?

-Oui, c'est pour toi! Ah, je ne t'ai pas dit, demanda-t-elle, remarquant sa négligence. Je t'aime, Bill, et j'ai décidé que si je voulais qu'on puisse se marier un jour, il fallait qu'on se rapproche un peu. Donc je suis venue à Londres et je t'ai cherché partout! C'est fou comme c'est mal organisé, d'ailleurs, Londres. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour... »

Ect, ect, ect... Fleur venait de lâcher une sorte de mini-bombe, et la seule chose qu'elle était capable de faire, c'était parler, encore et encore. Bill resta sans voix. Fleur battait toutes les catégories de nunuches que le jeune homme ait jamais rencontré.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs d'où elle le connaissait. Lui, il en était sûr, il ne l'avait jamais vu que sur les photos dans les journaux lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, mais certainement pas en vrai. Il ne la connaissait que de nom. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait?

« -Euh... Attends, attends. Déjà, d'où tu es amoureuse de moi, toi? »

Le ton du jeune homme avait changé, et Fleur lui prêta une attention accrue. Il était presque cruel, à présent.

« -Eh bien, une fois, pendant le Tournois, j'ai mangé avec ton frère, Rupert.

-Ron.

-Soit, Ron. Et il avait une photo de toi sur lui, alors j'ai regardé, et voilà.

-D'accord... Donc en fait, reprit Bill, réellement méchant, tu vois une photo de moi je ne sais trop où, et tu décides que nous allons nous marier? »

Fleur ne répondit pas. Bill la regarda et commença à rire, comme s'il se moquait.

« -Tu es vraiment tarte, si tu savais! Mais moi, je m'en fiche, de toi! Tu n'es qu'une piplette sans cervelle, et tu sais à peine faire ton travail! Il est hors de question que je me marie un jour avec toi, tu sais? »

Et il continua son travail, une sourire odieux aux lèvres. Au moins, elle allait se taire, maintenant. Il la contempla du coin de l'œil. Elle pleurait. Bill la regarda, interloqué. Elle n'était pas sérieuse, quand même? Fleur leva la tête, s'approcha de lui et lui décrocha une claque magistrale en criant « Espèce de crétin! », puis elle courut vers la sortie de la salle.

Bill s'assit. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal, au fond, juste se moquer un peu. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle fut sérieuse à ce point là. Visiblement, il avait tord. Le jeune homme soupira. Demain, Fleur devrait revenir, si elle tenait à être rémunérée pour son stage. Il en profiterait pour s'excuser de son comportement, et l'affaire serait close.

Chassant une petite voix accusatrice dans sa tête, Bill se remit au travail.

« -Deux jours. »

Fleur n'était pas venue le jour suivant, ni celui d'après. Elle ne devait pas beaucoup se soucier de l'argent, finalement.

Bill était chez lui, dans son appartement londonien, un peu à l'écart de l'agitation du centre. Il s'ennuyait. Le fait que le jeune femme ne soit pas revenue depuis leur dispute l'inquiétait un peu. Elle était sérieuse, au final. Il s'en voulait légèrement de l'avoir bousculée, mais en même temps... Ce n'était pas comme si ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

« -Deux jours.

-Deux jours que quoi? Demanda une voix étouffée. »

Bill sursauta. Personne.

« -Ici! »

Il tourna les yeux vers la cheminée. Le visage de son frère, Charlie, luisait dans les flammes. Bill était tellement obsédé par l'histoire avec Fleur qu'il en avait oublié son rendez-vous par cheminée avec son frère.

« -Salut, Charlie.

-Et bien, quelle petite mine tu as! S'exclama Charlie. Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir.

-Ce n'est pas ça... J'ai des problèmes.

-Hein? Demanda son frère, inquiet.

-Non, rien d'important. Des trucs avec une fille.

-Ah, les filles... Elles nous font toujours tourner en bourrique, jusqu'au moment où elles partent. Là, tu te dis que tu vas reprendre une vie normale, que tout ira bien... Mais c'est trop tard, et elles sont déjà ancrées si profondément en toi que même le bruit qu'elles provoquaient en faisant tomber ton balais favoris te manque, dit-il d'un ton docte.

-Ou des bavardages incessants...

-Eh oui, reprit Charlie, à partir du moment où tu penses à elle tellement fort que tu en oublies tout, tu es foutu! Tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes... Et elle s'est barrée. Enfin bref, je ne suis pas ici pour parler de filles. Je voulais te demander, pour Papa...

-Excuse-moi, Charlie, il faut que j'y aille!

-Hein? Mais de quoi tu parles? »

Bill se leva d'un coup, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il saisit son blouson d'un geste rapide.

« -Reviens, crétin! Comme si ça m'amusait de... »

Mais c'était trop tard, Bill avait déjà refermé la porte et il courait dans la rue.

« -Mais enfin, ce n'est pas difficile, tout de même!

-Calmez-vous, Mr Weasley, demanda le gobelin, et réexpliquez-moi en détail ce que vous voulez.

-Je veux, dit Bill en respirant pour éviter de régler son compte au fonctionnaire, que vous me disiez si Fleur Delacours a laissé un mot, une adresse, n'importe quoi avant de partir.

-Alors... »

Le gobelin se mit à fouiller dans un énorme registre avec ce qui semblait à Bill la lenteur d'un escargot.

« -Ah, voilà! Miss Delacours nous a dit qu'en cas de problème, nous pouvions la trouver à cette adresse, déclara-t-il en griffonnant ladite adresse sur un morceau de parchemin. »

Bill s'en saisit et sortit en courant, sans même dire merci.

Le studio de Fleur était à l'autre bout de la ville mais Bill ne mit qu'une demi-heure pour l'atteindre tant il courait vite. Il gravit quatre à quatre les trois étages et s'arrêta. La porte de l'appartement était grande ouverte. Vide.

Il redescendit, le pas lourd. Il ne connaissait pas son adresse française. C'était foutu.

« -Bonjour, dit une petite voix, je peux vous aider ? »

La concierge le fixait, son balais à la main. Bill lui sourit.

« -Vous ne savez pas où est partie l'occupante de cet appartement, par hasard ?

-La jeune femme ? Si, elle est rentrée chez elle. Je l'aimais bien, moi, cette gosse. Elle ne faisait que de parler de son copain, un rouquin de chez Gringott. Elle l'aime beaucoup. Enfin, je suppose que c'est la vie... »

Bill soupira. Elle était vraiment partie, alors.

« -Mais elle me manquera. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, tout à l'heure, quand elle m'a dit au revoir.

-Tout à l'heure? »

Le coeur du jeune homme se mit à battre la chamade.

« -Oui, elle est partie il y a moins d'une heure, environ. Pour la gare, parce qu'elle n'aime pas transplaner, et puis le train lui plaît bien, qu'elle m'a dit. Les inventions moldues en général, en fait. Mais, euh, quoi? »

Bill s'était levé d'un bond. Il y avait encore une chance, une toute petite chance. Son père lui avait raconté que les trains moldus étaient constamment en retard. Il n'en avait jamais prit.

La gare n'était pas très loin.

Bill se mit à courir comme un dératé dans les rues de Londres. Il fallait qu'il y arrive. Il le fallait...

La gare était bondée. Bill, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit, ne savait pas à qui se fier. Il n'osait même pas demander son chemin à un passant. Soudain, quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

« -Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Vous pouvez m'aider? »

Une jeune fille se tenait devant lui, une énorme valise à la main. Elle le fixait.

« -Je, euh... Je suis pressé, dit Bill d'un air gêné. En fait, je suis perdu. Je cherche une amie, mais...

-Vous ne prenez jamais le train? Demanda la jeune fille, étonnée.

-Pas très souvent.

-Vous savez quel train prend votre amie?

-Celui pour la France, ânonna Bill.

-Ah, l'Eurostar! Ben c'est facile, déclara la jeune fille en désignant un endroit du doigt, c'est par là. Les gens l'attendent des heures, il est toujours en retard. Enfin, je vais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour ma valise, moi. Eeeeh! »

Bill la souleva à moitié et lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue avant de filer dans la direction qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Le jeune fille resta les bras ballants, ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Un couloir. Bill courait toujours, il était si prêt du but, maintenant... Et soudain, il y fut. Une salle d'attente, des chaises. Et sur l'une d'elle, Fleur. Elle n'avait qu'une valise minuscule. Il la regarda, de loin. Pourvu qu'elle ne parle pas trop...

« Eh, toi! L'interpella-t-il finalement en se plantant devant elle. »

La jeune femme leva la tête, surprise. Elle le regarda, n'y croyant visiblement pas.

« -Tu es bruyante, ennuyeuse et tu ne fais pas particulièrement attention à ce que tu dis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es amoureuse de moi, cette histoire de photo est trop étrange. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ici. Néanmoins, j'aime bien t'entendre parler. Tu es une des plus jolies filles que j'ai jamais vu. Je n'ai pas pensé à autre chose que toi pendant deux jours, j'en ai même oublié mon frère. Alors si tu veux toujours qu'on se marie un jour, je suis d'accord. Voilà. »

Fleur lui sauta dans les bras, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle pleurait sans aucune grâce, en plus. Bill sourit. Cette fille... Soit il la tuait, soit il l'épousait. Au choix.


End file.
